


Almost fucked up dinner.

by Mysterious0shadow



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is shorter than Levi, Levi fucks it up, M/M, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but fixses it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious0shadow/pseuds/Mysterious0shadow
Summary: Levi fucks up, fixes it, everything is cool and chill





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello boys and girls, and my nonbinary friends. It's me, ya boi, back again with a fic.  
> Right now, I'm busy as heck. At the comments tell me how I write, just criticise the F out of my writing, I can take it.

Levi and Eren have been together for five years, as boyfriends. Levi wanted to propose to Eren. So, that's why Levi invited Eren to a fancy restaurant and ordered him to dress into a suit.

„Are you ready?“ asked Levi from his handsome boyfriend. Eren nodded, eyes shining with excitement. Levi only smirked and pulled out of the parking lot.  
The drive wasn't long for the both of them. Time passed fast when they listened to music and chatted a little. When they arrived Erens jaw dropped.  
„Omg, Levi! You didn't have to, I don't need a fancy restaurant,“ whined Eren. Levi shushed him with a kiss on the lips. As soon as Levi entered the restaurant, he noticed his friends. „Leviiii!! Come over here.“ Squealed Hanji. And Levi went, forgetting about Eren. The time flew with his friends, they had some fun and made jokes.

The brunette just sat there behind their reserved table and looking towards Levi longingly. He sighed, hoping that Levi will come back. An hour or two passed and Levi was having fun. Eren was sad, he paid for his drink and left a note for Levi.

’I went home, I hope you had fun because I didn't -Eren’

He walked calmly home.  
Arriving at their shared apartment, Eren made some cocoa and added marshmallows. Searching for the extra pillow, blanket and a sheet, he made Levis bed on a couch. Washing his mug and going to sleep, Eren locked their bedroom door and fell asleep.

 

Levi didn't know what time did he left the restaurant, he was a bit sluggish when he walked. He missed his friends, but he also missed his boyfriend, he had been a total asshole. Forgetting to check on his boyfriend and his fiancee to be. He felt bad and guilty for hanging out his friends and leaving Eren just like that. „He must`ve looked like a kicked puppy“ grumbled Levi. He knew that expression very clearly when Eren accidentally spilt some milk on the granite tabletop and then chewing him out. The boy had tears in his eyes and ran upstairs, he felt bad for snapping at Eren, it only was an accident. 

Sighting tiredly and opening they`re apartment door, Levi noticed that all the lights were off, only the quiet ticking of the wall clock was heard. Lighting up the livingrooms table lamp, Levi noticed that his bed was made on the couch. „So that's where I'm going to sleep“ whispered Levi. Taking off his clothes and creeping to the bathroom and having a quick night shower. Sneeking back to the livingroom and climbing onto the couch, he tucked himself under his blanket.


	2. i tride some smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehhhh macarena? JK, its smut, i try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya boys and gals, and my lovely pals. Today, we are going to learn shapes mothafuckas!! :D Jokes for jokes, I hope it fell out good :) Its now a bit longer, be warned, that was my first smut scene, and I guess it sucked. Idk, leave your thoughts or vine references in the comments.

When Levi woke the sun was high up the sky. A nice smell was floating around the apartment. „Hmmmmm, tea`“ hummed Levi. He dragged himself to the kitchen and poured a hefty amount of tea and drank it in one go. Walking up the stairs, towards theyr shared bedroom, Levi noticed that the door was open. „Eren, I want to-. Eren?“ Levi asked. The room was empty. „Fuck, Eren has work today and arrives late in the evening.“ Grumbled Levi. Taking new clothes out of the closet and throwing old ones into the hamper and getting dressed, Levi made a shopping list. 

Shopping was tiring, Levi had to admit, how could Eren do it all the time was still a mystery to the raven. Hopping into the flower shop to get a bouquet of flowers and a card along.  
Dear Eren, I am so sorry and I feel really bad about what I did.  
I hope that you forgive me.  
Love, Levi.

Levi was proud of his cursive writing style, it was so elegant and neat. Car trunk full of groceries and more, the drive to home began.

 

The kitchen was always clean and it didn't need cleaning right now. Putting away the groceries and looking for a recept for tonight's full meal course took some time. But, if it brings the smile on Erens lips then Levi will do it again and again with pleasure.

*time skip, because I'm a lazy ass, kay*

There was some music on the background and the apartment smelled really good. Eren opened carefully the door and stepped in. „Levi, I'm home,“ said Eren. Levi appeared from the kitchen and walked towards Eren, pulling him into a hug and then giving him a kiss. „Welcome home Eren, I missed you so much.“ Whispered Levi to Erens ear. Which was easy because Eren is 15cm shorter than Levi and he loved when Eren fit right under his chin. „Whats smelling so good?“ asked Eren. Levi only hummed and dragged Eren towards the kitchen. There were candles and a big bouquet was on a table. Eren reached for the card and read it. 

There was a minute of silence, the brunette walked towards Levi and kissed him on the lips, Levi hummed into the kiss and deepened a bit. Eren pulled back to get some air. „Levi, that card was so sweet. But. I also have a surprise for you.“ Purred Eren. Levi only wiggled his eyebrows making Eren laugh. „Let's go then.“ Said Eren and went upstairs, Levi following him close behind.

The room was dimly lit to create a romantic atmosphere. In the room, you could make out a little gasps, moans and groans and lips smacking against lips. „L-Levi.“ Moaned Eren. Levi only hummed and started to bite the sensitive spot on the neck. He knew Erens weak spots like his own hand and he enjoyed teasing Eren with kisses to his neck

Eren was still fully clothed, so Levi took off his shirt and Erens as well. In a moment when the offending material was off, Levi attacked the nipples. „Nah. Ah-Levi“ whined Eren. Levi didn't mind the sounds, quite the opposite, he loved the sounds. Which prompted Levi to attack even more. Eren was like a putty under him, eyes glazed with lust and mouth parted, taking small breaths in and releasing deep moans and sounds

„Please Levi. Please take off my pants“ moaned Eren. Humming in acknowledgement and jumping into action. Opening the button and pulling down the zipper as slow as possible, and making Eren whine. He had stared his green-blue eyes all the time, but when he dragged down the pants and looking down, his breathing stopped. Eren, his beloved Eren, was wearing black lace panties. Levi nearly died and went to heaven. „Where did you get them?“ asked Levi in amazement and touched the panties. The material was as soft as his duster. „V-victorias S-secret“ mumbled Eren shyly. „Oh, no need in acting shy now, Eren, now we are going to have some fun.“ Whispered Levi darkly into Erens ear. He only gulped, when Levi pulled away and he stared into his lover stormy eyes.

Pants laying on the floor with the shirts and moans bouncing off the walls. Levi loved the panties so much that he ordered Eren, to not take them off. Even though they were on the way, he managed. He buried his head between his gorgeous lovers legs and taking a deep breath of the smell on almonds. He hummed in appreciation. While he loved, how Eren was squirming he still needed to ready him. Reaching over Eren and grabbing the lube on the bedside table he was ready to pleasure his insatiable lover. Warming the strawberry lube between his fingers and pulling the panties aside, he circled the hole slowly. "Levi, please, faster" groaned Eren. Levi shook his head and continued his ministrations. 

He pushed the second finger in and searched for the magic spot that made Eren see stars, right now he was mad because he couldn't find it as fast as possible. But when he hit the spot Eren screamed, "LEVI!!" He only hummed and pushed the third finger in. "Ahn-MH, Levi, please put your gigantic cock into my hole" moaned Eren. Who was Levi to deny such a request, Eren even begged for it. He reached for the condom, but felt a slap against his hand, "Give it to me raw" said Eren, eyes glinting with lust and mischief. 

He pushed slowly in, wanting Eren to feel everything and everything he felt indeed. Gasps turned into deep moans and squeals turned into screams. They both were enjoying it very much. Eren loved how deep Levis cock reached and how good he hit the prostate. Levi loved Erens sounds and face expressions, he bit into Erens neck to claim him. "Ah, Levi" moaned Eren deeply. He hummed and started to thrust faster. Eren tried to move his hips at the same pace as Levis cock moved in and out. "Ah-ah-ah, Le-ah, Im-ah s-so c-close" moaned Eren. "Me too, m-me too, sweetheart" whispered the Raven haired lover into Eren ear. Levi took hold of Erens neglected cock and started to pump it. "AHH! LEVI" screamed Eren. And soon, Eren came, his climax was so amazing that he shivered all over the body, Levi was close behind. At the third thrust, Levi came, "Ereeen" moaned Levi deeply. They stared at each other, Eren felt tired and yawned.

"Go to sleep, we will take care of each other in the morning" murmured Levi, Eren nodded and started to drift off, before he fell asleep he whispered " I love you, Levi" The Raven haired man looked at Erens face and whispered the words back, "I love you too, Eren, my darling, my sweetheart, my everything." They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, before he drifted off, he dragged the blanket over both of themselves.


End file.
